Chasing Hearts
by Antimisanthrope
Summary: First fanfic. MoliverMiley&OCOliver & OC. Miley & Oliver have been best friends forever, becoming even closer after Lily had to move. Its their junior year and they spend it chasing after the affection of one another. M only for language.Chap 14&15 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my poor teeny bopper soul which loves Mitchel Musso, among other celebrities, my ideas, and original characters that are most likely to come up within this story. Oh yes, I own a tamagotchi, too, but I don't think that's quite relevant.

Chapter One

They had been best friends for forever; there didn't seem to be a memory in either of their minds that didn't include the other. They had never let the "cooties" or the silly rumours get in the way of their friendship. Why should they? They had someone to go to for everything, who'd want to give that up?

The night before their junior year, they sat at their special tree by the lake. The one that only they knew about. Or so they liked to believe. When the question of it not being so secret did come up, they agreed that no matter what, it was their secret spot and that was all that mattered. They had even carved their initials into it, as if they needed that extra reassurance.

Oliver and Miley had been coming to this place since they were 11 years old. In fact, they had discovered it just after Lily had moved to San Francisco, after her dad had received a job offer there. Miley grew solemn, thinking about Lily. Although Lily did come over during almost every single break she had, it just wasn't the same without her best friend. But then she looked at Oliver, and smiled to herself remembering that she had more than one best friend.

They sat there, staring into the sunset, she on the wooden swing they had put there within the first week of discovering the place, and he on a nearby log. "You ready?" She asked him.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to let go of summer just yet," he replied in a sort of dazed state.

"FINE, you wuss! We'll wait," she said and stuck her tongue out at him jokingly.

"Wow…that's gotta be the ugliest face I've ever seen, Miles," he said. As she heard this, he saw her face drop as she walked towards the lake and stared ahead, putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"You really think I'm ugly?" She asked, still not making eye contact with him.

Oliver stood up and made his way to her side. Not willing to look at her either, he said, "Miley, you know I was only joking. Because…well…that's what we do Miles, we joke around. You're not only my best friend, but you, not Hannah Montana; you're the most gorgeous girl I know. And you know that I could never think badly of you no matter the circumstances." He meant every word he said, and wondered how she would reply, only to feel himself being pushed into the lake before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my story, my plot, and my infatuation with Mitchel Musso.

_Oliver stood up and made his way to her side. Not willing to look at her either, he said, "Miley, you know I was only joking. Because…well…that's what we do Miles, we joke around. You're not only my best friend, but you, not Hannah Montana; you're the most gorgeous girl I know. And you know that I could never think badly of you no matter the circumstances." He meant every word he said, and wondered how she would reply, only to feel himself being pushed into the lake before it was too late._

Chapter Two

"Well that's good! Cause I would think pushing you into that lake would make you _pretty_ angry. But since you can't think badly of me, we're **all** perfect," she said. She laughed and made her way to hide behind the tree, just in case.

A very wet Oliver began to swim back to shore, looking anything but forgiving. His dark brown hair was in his eyes, and he was drenched. Miley couldn't help but notice how his t-shirt now clung to his body. Sure he was as goofy as he had always been, but in his junior year, he certainly wasn't as scrawny as he used to be.

"I cannot. Believe. You. Did. That. You're playing with fire, you know that, Miles?" asked Oliver.

"Oh come on. You know that you aren't mad at me," Miley responded with a puppy dog face.

"You don't actually think that face still works on me do you?"

"No. I **know** it still works," she said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever to do our yearly ritual," said Oliver.

"Okay, I'll go get our prediction rocks from my bag," said Miley as she rushed over to her backpack by the tree.

Oliver sat there, watching his best friend with a smile. She was right, he could never be mad at her. He loved her too much. It was just too bad that she didn't know.

Miley brought her bag over and began to pull out their prediction rocks. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated, alerting her of a text message. She read the message and shrieked with happiness.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Josh, who I will remind you, is a senior, just texted me! He said he wants to talk to me at school tomorrow! Can you believe it Oliver? A senior, is talking to me! I have to go tell Lily! I'm gonna go home and call her okay? I had a great time with you tonight! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Miley quickly ran over to give Oliver a hug and a kiss on his cheek, before grabbing her bag and running off towards her bike.

"Yeah, that's great, Miles…" Oliver said to no one in particular, as he rubbed his cheek on the spot where she had kissed him.

Seeing she had left the prediction rocks on the ground, he took the three rocks into his hand. It had been something they started as a night before the first day of school ritual. Each side of the rock represented either "Okay" or "Great". They liked to be optimistic, and therefore decided not to make it "good" and "bad". One rock represented school, one represented friends, and the last represented love. It was supposed to predict how each of these aspects of their lives would be. Oliver rolled the rocks like dice, and they all landed on just "okay". Oliver sighed to himself and said, "As if I actually needed these rocks to tell me what I already know."

With that, Oliver picked up his bag and started his walk home.

_A/N: Okay, so I know the prediction rocks might be kinda lame, but I thought it was sorta cute. Anyways, looking for 10 reviews before next chapter. Hopefully you all like how this story is going so far. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sorry lazy, back-to-school self. Eeks.

**A/N: Sorry about taking forever in updating. School has just begun & I'm already loaded. Gross. Not like anyone really cares but oh welps. Thanks to dizpy131 for an idea about to be used in this chapter. And here are some overdue thanks:**

**Sidhe-anomaly: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And also for r/r both chapters. I love your stories! **

**LiS – iM a MoLiVeR fAn :Thanks for reviewing both chapters!**

**Iheartdisney128: Your smiley faces and reviews are the best! Thanks!**

**BethanyKatherine: I looove your stories. Thanks for checking mine out!**

**Omgitskat: Thanks for the extremely cute review. I love Full House!**

**Xofan fiction luverxo14, ILLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLEY, Hannah-montana1, and Hannah Montana101: Thanks for r/r! You guys rock!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

_It was supposed to predict how each of these aspects of their lives would be. Oliver rolled the rocks like dice and they all landed on just "okay". Oliver sighed to himself and said, "As if I actually needed these rocks to tell me what I already know."_

Chapter Three

"_Come on Oliver, you always take forever!" Miley said laughing as they were on there way to the beach. Oliver followed slowly behind looking at the sky which showed the slowly setting sun. "See? Even the sun's faster than you!" Miley said as she ran back to him, before kissing him on the lips and taking his hand to pull him along faster. This was different, Oliver thought. Way different. He didn't argue though and leaned in to kiss her back…_

Only to be awakened by his alarm clock. He looked at it and saw the numbers 6:00 am flashing at him. He could've sworn he had set his alarm for 7:30 am, seeing as they started school at 8:10 am. He groaned and pulled the covers back up over his head.

"I reset your alarm to wake you up earlier if you were wondering. And aren't you just a big ball of sunshine today?" asked Miley humorously, who he saw sitting on his computer chair, spinning around like a little girl.

"Why did I ever teach you how to sneak in through my window? And why are you here so damn early? By the way, I'm just in my boxers dude! Can't you give a man some privacy?" Oliver said, trying to sound annoyed.

"First answer. Because I'm your best friend in the whole entire world, plus you needed your algebra homework in eighth grade and I was out for a Hannah gig that day. Second, I'm here because I think we should extend our summer by going to the beach before school starts. Third, I've seen you in your swim trunks, same difference. And oh yeah, you're a boy, not a man."

"Miley, I am not going to go to the beach at this God forsaken hour. I am going to go back to sleep and get the sleep I wanted, and you can sit there and watch. I don't care, but I'm going back to sleep," said Oliver, pulling the covers back up over his bare chest.

"Well if you're gonna be such a party pooper, I'm coming in with you. Hmph," replied Miley jumping onto his bed and making herself comfortable.

"Excuse me? And who do you think you are?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Someone who loves to take your blankets!" Miley said, knowing this was his pet peeve.

Miley, now covered fully in blankets was then surprised with a tickle attack from a very bare, very angry Oliver.

They rolled around on his bad, laughing and tickling each other, until they were face to face, and they both stopped. It seems like they stared into each others eyes for eternity, lost in the other's eyes. Miley broke the silence by getting off of Oliver, saying "If you had wanted your blankets so much you could have just said so."

At that point they fixed the sheets and blankets, both got inside and went to sleep. Miley leaned close to Oliver and rested her head on his bare shoulder. She closed her eyes until all you could hear was her soft breathing.

Oliver saw her phone on his bedstand, lighting up. He saw an alert saying she had gotten a text from Josh, why this early no one knew. He deleted it, hoping Miley would get over him. Then he got back into bed, next to the girl he loved. He got back into their original position and sighed. "I didn't care about the blankets, Miles, all I wanted was you." And with that he closed his eyes, not minding if he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life, only with her wanting him back, too.

**A/N: Soo….ehh? ehh? Nudges side with elbow What do you guys think? I know it's kinda short. Or is it? Who knows? Anywho, open to reviews, suggestions, comments. I know it may be a bit ambitious, but still looking for another 10 before the next chapter. I'm a greedy fool. Sigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the things I may mention that cost more than a pretty penny. I happen to own a nice old binder filled with humanities work, but I suppose that counts for nothing. In material value anyway. Oh yes, I own a lovely palm-tree comforter, and a new phone. Oh lovely.

**A/N: GEE guys. Could you r/r any quicker? I put the new chappie up the night before and went to sleep, went to school, came back & checked my email, & I already had all the reviews I wanted and more! You guys are seriously the best, and make me way happy to have decided in writing this first fanfic o' mine. & Thanks goes out to:**

**Sidhe-anomaly : Why yes, you have beat everyone to the chase. & now I have the Dawson's Creek theme song running through my mind. BTW, loved the ending of "Being Oliver's Admirer". **

**Risingstar9328: I absolutely LOVE your idea of Miley hearing, but it doesn't work out quite well with my devious plan I have all cooked up in my head. Feel free to leave another suggestion though, as I am _very_ open and will 99.99 of the time use them if it works with my inner plot. Thanks for the review!**

**Iheartdisney128: Have I ever mentioned how much I love returning readers/reviewers? Thanks for keeping up with my story? BTW, checked out your Moliver videos on youtube. Love em!**

**Just-Makin-a-Mess: Thanks for jumping in and reading! I'm reading Secrets right now so it's cool to have a review from you.**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: Eeks. Like Sidhe-anomaly, you're one of the first Moliver fanfics I read & made me want to write my own. Slumber Party is my favorite. Thanks for the awesome review! I happen to love gold stars. **

**Dizpy131: No problem! I loved the idea, & went with it. Lemme know if you get anymore in this chapter possibly. Will write soon. **

**Xoxlildancer: You don't know how great your review made me feel. One of the greatest? Sheesh. Glad you decided to tune it...and enjoyed it. Read away!**

**Xofan fiction luverox14, LiS –iM a MoLiVeR fAn : Thanks for being my lovely returning readers!**

**Mysticwaterfall, Jessie7403 : Thanks for jumping into reading! & reviewing you awesome ppl!**

**Oliver-love: Thanks for the awesome review! & yes it was long! It's also nice to know my elbow nudges work, lol. Hope ya like!**

**Sadly, my internet crapped out on me for the past 2 days or so, & I wasn't able to update. Not to mention Tuesday was my birthday teehee. Anywho, on with the story…**

"_I didn't care about the blankets, Miles, all I wanted was you." And with that he closed his eyes, not minding if he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life, only with her wanting him back, too. _

Chapter Four

_Miley's POV_

I woke up to the ugliest sound, a blaring alarm clock. Opening my eyes I recognized the room I was in as not my own, but Oliver's. I was in something else of Oliver's, his embrace. I've always loved how it feels to have his arms around me, but always dismissed it as him being my best friend. I mean, best friends comfort each other, so why shouldn't it feel right?

The truth is it's always felt more than right, it's felt _perfect_. But if I were to ever tell Oliver this, I know for sure it'd ruin everything. Sure he liked Hannah Montana, in fact, that's an understatement; he was **obsessed** with Hannah Montana at one point, but that was a long time ago. And he had been obsessed with the blonde-haired, glamorous, living the life of luxury queen of teen celebrities, not me. In fact, he was so shocked when he had found out it was me he fainted. I guess I wouldn't have pictured the dorky, brunette, unpopular girl as the face of stardom either.

Believe me, I've thought about telling him many times about how I really feel. But everytime I come to the same conclusion: I'm better off not letting him know. After all, I had given him that chance the first time I told him. And with the "Anything? Nope" situation, it was established we'd never be more than friends.

I guess I must've been lost in thought, or memories, because the sleeping Oliver with his arms around me was now standing near his closet, with a raised eyebrow towards me. He was pulling on a shirt when he said, "Welcome back, space cadet. We have 15 minutes til school starts."

I blushed, hoping he didn't know what I was thinking about just seconds earlier. Or that I had been talking to myself, which I've been known to do. Just in case, I said, "I hope Josh likes what I'm wearing today, this could be a big day for me and him." All I got out of him was a grunt, so I took this as a sign it had worked.

After he had dressed, we left for school, taking the shortcut there. I really wished we had taken the longer way, but he insisted he needed time to check out the new "ladies" of this year. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this, he was always obsessing over girls, and I hated it.

We both got our schedules, finding out that for the first time in our lives, we had every single class together. It was due to the school's idea to start using a block system, keeping students in the same class together, in order to build school unity.

We were walking out of the office when I saw Josh. He saw me too, and began walking towards us.

"Hey Miley, how's it going?"

"Umm…fine. I mean, it's the first day of school, sun's out. It's nice. I'm nice. I mean, today is nice. Umm. Yeah." I can't believe how stupid I sounded.

"Well, like I said, I wanted to talk to you. Without uh…that Owen guy."

"It's Oliver, and I was leaving anyways. I'll see you later, Miles," I heard Oliver respond in an annoyed tone. "Oh yeah," he turned to face Josh, "that's her nickname, if it was too hard for you to understand."

During lunch, after our first two periods, I told Oliver everything that had happened once he had left. "Well, Josh told me how he had noticed me over the summer right? And how he thought we could make a really good couple. But then he started getting all angry about how he texted me to meet up this morning and I didn't come. He started to say how if I couldn't even commit this one time, he didn't see a future for us. And I got so scared and thought it was over for sure. But then I told him how I honestly didn't see anything on my phone, and would've definitely come if I had gotten it. Luckily he believe me and well…long story short, we're together!"

"Together? Like…for homecoming? Or…as a couple?" Oliver asked me.

"As a REAL couple! Can you believe it?"

"No…no. I don't think I can."

"Neither can I!" I squealed and hugged him with all my strength.

With my arms still wrapped around the biggest part of my life, I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I hope you know you'll always be the first guy in my life. He'll never replace you, I promise."

"Yeah, Miles, it's okay." And then he walked away, saying he needed to check something out in the library.

It took me a minute later to realize we had been told this morning the library would be closed for the first week.

I really meant every word I told him. I think that's the closest I'll ever come to telling him I'd give the world to be with him. I need to be with Josh, so I can get over Oliver. Four years is too long to wait. Even if he is your soulmate.

**A/N:** **Sooo…Miley's POV. Good or bad? Should I feature it more often? Do a Miley POV / Oliver POV back and forth type of thing? Or keep a third person narration on it. Lemme know! I love to hear what you guys think. Expect a chapter 5 soon! Either in Oliver's POV or 3rd person. You decide! **

**Oh yeah, you know the drill. To up the stakes…11 reviews! Hehe. I'm such a loser.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, you would surely be watching these episodes, not reading them. Teehee.

_I really meant every word I told him. I think that's the closest I'll ever come to telling him I'd give the world to be with him. I need to be with Josh, so I can get over Oliver. Four years is too long to wait. Even if he is your soulmate._

Chapter 5

**Oliver's POV**

Sometimes I'd really like to know what the hell is wrong with me. Miley Stewart, my best friend is world, not to mention the girl I have been hopelessly in love with for, well, all my life, is now more out of my reach then she has ever been.

Why? It's because she is now the girlfriend of a senior. For some reason, girls seem to think older guys are just the best thing in the world. I have no idea why, because really, older guys just think younger girls are easier to get.

She told me that Josh can never replace me, and that I'll always come first in her life. Blah. Blah. Blah. I've stayed home sick enough times, and watched enough soaps to know that this is a classic line, and 99.9 of the time never happens.

I made a lame excuse to go to the library, knowing full well it's not even open yet, but I just didn't wanna be around her. She's so full of happiness and is all bouncy, and I just don't have it in me to pretend anymore.

I know she's going to get hurt, because this guy is no different from any of the others. He'll break her heart for the next girl with an ass he sees. But I won't tell her this, because I love her too much. In the end she'll come running to me, and I'll try to push her away, giving her a deserving "told-you-so" speech. But this will only last in my mind, because I'd never push her away in reality.

And once again, I'll be the fall-back guy. I'll be her shoulder to cry on, the one to rub her back. I'll be the one who hears her declare her hatred for all male species with the exception of her dad, Jackson and myself, only to hear her tell me two days later about this other guy she's just noticed.

All I can hope for right now is that this guy _is_ like all the rest. Because as much as it hurts me to see her fall for loser after loser, it'd rip me up if she actually fell in love. I know if she does end up falling in love, there'll be no getting her out of it. I should know.

So here I am, sitting in the tree house that never made it up the tree, listening to my mix CD of all of the songs that remind me of our friendship. It's so stupid to listen to songs reminding you of the one person you're trying to block out, but I do it anyways. I'm a teenage boy; I'm allowed to have my stupid moments.

I decide to go to the mall and finally go job-hunting like my mom has been nagging me about. I'd be worried about seeing Miley, but I know she has vocal practice from 3:30 p.m. to 5 p.m, and it just turned 4.

I turn up my iPod just a little louder as I leave the tree house, Cartel's "Honestly" blaring into my ear drums. As I'm leaving, a buzzing in my pocket startles me. "Jesus Christ!" I say. I look to see who I've got a text from. Speak of the devil, it's Miley.

"**Oliver, where r u? I'm worried, k? I know the library's not open you dork. Txt me back."**

Not wanting to let on my hurt, I reply back.

"**Go back 2 class, Miles. I know ur supposed 2 b singing now. I'll Ttyl."**

I grab my Enjoi board, and lock up the door, on my way to the mall. I haven't even reached the end of my block when my phone goes off again. Reluctant to look, but more worried about blowing my cover, I take a look.

"**Cross ur heart?"**

I sigh. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. Miley's whipped out her secret weapon, our unbreakable trust line. I send a text back, reading:

"**Hope to die. Bye Miles.**"

I continued on my way to the mall, only this time with a lot more on my shoulders. I couldn't avoid Miley tonight, not after I promised to call her. I resorted to my juvenile games and treated my iPod like a magic eight ball. "Will I ever get out of this mess?" I asked.

The song that popped up after shuffle?

**I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You – Colin Hay**

Great. Just Great.

A/N: OH MY GOD! I am sooooo sorry x 210948039284423424 for not updating in like… a year. Please stay faithful and review! I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I love Disney for making Hannah Montana. I hate that they own it and not me. **

"_Will I ever get out of this mess?" I asked._

_The song that popped up after shuffle? _

_I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You – Colin Hay_

_Great. Just Great._

Chapter 6

**Miley's POV**

**Smiles.for.Miles:** Lily, He should be on by now! It's 8:24 P.M. already!

**Roll4ever: **Maybe he's still at practice or something…

**Smiles.for.Miles**: What practice?!?!?

**Roll4ever:** Ummm, isn't Josh on varsity basketball?

**Smiles.for.Miles:** Oh, well yeah. But who cares about Josh? I'm talking about Oliver. He should've IMed me, or called me, or even texted me by now!

**Roll4ever: **Whoa, Miles. It's Josh who's your bf right? Not Oliver?

**Smiles.for.Miles: ** Yeah yeah yeah. But we both know Josh is just another sad attempt at getting over Oliver.

**Roll4ever:** Oh shut your mouth Miley. A sad attempt would be going out with Dandruff Danny.

**Smiles.for.Miles: **Hey, be nice! Remember, he discovered Head & Shoulders over the summer.

**Roll4ever: **Stop changing the subject…

**Smiles.for.Miles: **I know, I know. It's just…he promised you know?

**Roll4ever:** Don't worry about it. We've both known Oliver long enough to know he's got the memory of a goldfish.

**Smiles.for.Miles**: Yeah…I guess you're right. I guess I'm just gonna go then now, k?

**Roll4ever:** No problem. Just remember, you've got a hot bf!

**Smiles.for.Miles: **Yeah. Hot. Right. Xxoo

**Roll4ever:** peace & love

**Smiles.for.Miles is no longer available. This user has signed off**.

I know he promised…but it's not like he really broke it or anything. People forget things all the time. It doesn't matter, I have Josh now. Oh god, I don't know what I'm even saying…

**Oliver's POV**

It's 12:42 a.m. and I haven't called Miley. I know I promised her, but I just don't know what I'll say if she confronts me. I honestly don't know what I'll say if she asks me why I left in a hurry, using the library as an excuse.

But I feel even worse for not calling her. I couldn't stand to have her mad at me, it'd hurt too much. But then again, if she's mad at me, maybe it'll be enough for me to finally get over it. We'll go our separate ways and she'll be happy.

Who am I kidding? I can't stand thinking of her waiting on me. I guess I'll text her to say sorry at least.

Oh damn, my finger just slipped and pressed call instead of send. Oh god, I'm calling her. Where is the end button when you need it? But I don't have enough time because she picks up after the first ring. Was she waiting on my call? No. Don't raise your hopes Oliver…

**3rd Person**

"Oliver? Hey!"

"Hey Miles. Sorry about…you know…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy you called. I've been waiting all night to hear from –"

"Hear from…?"

"Ummm… to hear from Josh."

"Oh. Josh. Doesn't sound like too great of a guy to me. Been together just a day and can't even call his own uhhh, umm, ahem, sorry, girlfriend."

"Heh. Yeah. But you don't exactly have the best track record for girls and phones, now do you Mr. Oken? Remember poor Casey in freshman year?"

"Yeah. I remember her. I left her on hold for an hour. But I mean, it's different. If I was Josh and I had you as my girlfriend I'd be sure that I would never make you wait."

"Always the charmer Smokin Oken," Miley giggled. Then silence.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever thought –"

"Oh. Yeah. I mean – "

"Yeah. I know. But me – "

"Yeah. And me. No way – "

"Umm. Yeah. Cool."

"Soo….why didn't you call til later, Oliver?"

"Ohh, I was at the mall, looking for a job."

"And?"

"And…?"

"Did you, uhh, find one?"

"Oh yeah! Crazy news! You know how Amoeba Records is opening this weekend? Well I guess they need a lot of workers to open it up, so I'm in! I've got orientation tomorrow."

"Wow! That's great. I mean, especially since you wanna be a DJ and all."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. But I guess I should let you go."

"No. I mean…don't go. Stay on the phone til I fall asleep?"

"Always. I'll see you in the morning, Miles."

"You too."

And at that moment, two "I Love You"s were whispered into the night, never reaching the intended ears.

**A/N: So I know this chappie was a bit of a filler, maybe a bit boring. I still think it's as good as the others, but that it's just a helpful transitional part. & for those of you saying that getting hired so quickly is unrealistic, I can swear against it, because that's what happened to me when I started working at the movie theatres. Just drop me a line to let me know you guys are still reading. Please & thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own Hannah Montaner. Nope.

Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon and teens all across Malibu were rejoicing. The first week of school was finished, and everyone was off to the beach or the mall.

"So…what cha doing after school?" Miley asked as she popped by Oliver's locker.

BAM! Oliver banged his head into the locker door as he moved his head in the wrong direction. Sure he was older, more of a looker, and more popular, but some habits just don't die.

"Oh my god, Oliver! Are you okay?" Miley asked. "I'm really sorry!"

"Sure, Miles. You know, you really could've just – "

Miley rushed over to give Oliver a hug, and he forgot what he was going to reprimand her about.

"Ahh…whatever. I'm over it. Anyways, what did you ask?" Oliver replied, taking off his visor beanie and rubbing his head.

"I asked you what you were doing after school today. And then you decided to make out with the locker," Miley responded with a smirk.

"Haha. Well aren't we funny Ms. Stewart. Anyways, I am a working man remember? And today is the grand opening. I'm actually going straight down in about…" He looked down at his watch and counted "One, two…NOW."

He picked up his backpack and board, "I'll see you later, k Miles?" as he started skating down the hall towards the doors.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? NONE OF YOUR SKATEBOARDING SHENANIGANS IN THE HALL MR. OKEN!!!"

"Sorry Mr. P!!!"

Miley ran down the hall, trying to catch up with Oliver, when she was pulled aside by Josh.

"Hey. How's my girl doing?" as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Me? Umm, I'm fine. Wait a sec, k?" Miley pretended to glance down at her phone. "Oh! That's my dad, better get home. NOW." Miley made a fake worried face. "Sounds important! See you Josh!"

She burst out the front doors before he could say anything else. She had another half a block to run before she could get Oliver.

Luckily, he had stopped at the corner to get his iPod out. If he had kept skating, he would've been long gone by now.

"Oliver! Wait up!"

Oliver turned around. He flipped his skateboard and took it in his hand. "Miles? What's wrong?" _If something was wrong, work would have to wait._

"Oh nothing," she said panting. "I was just wondering if I could come with."

"Ummm, sure. This isn't cause you want discounts or anything right? Cause I can't get you those…" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Now stop being a loser and just let me walk with you." Miley looped her elbow through his and held onto his arm as they began to walk.

" I don't know…it just feels like we haven't hung out, or **actually** talked in a while…"

"We talked last night on the phone, Miles."

"I know. But I guess I just wanna hang out with my best friend as much as I can. I mean, what if something huge happens and I never see you again? Or we get in a huge fight or something? I mean, it happens all the time in the movies." Her voice built up as she began to think about the possibilities.

"Yeah, but we aren't in a movie. Cause if we were, Jake Ryan would be the right guy, you'd be his best friend, and you two would fall in love in the end."

"Not funny. Who's cracking the stupid jokes now, Mr. Oken? Let's not let out anything that exposes ME okay? And for the last time, I didn't write the song about him…" Miley defended. _I wrote it about you…_

"Fine. I believe you. Anyways…what's really on your mind? Don't even deny it cause I've known you too long and can see it in your eyes you wanna let something out."

"I don't know…I'm just feeling really overwhelmed lately. I mean, Hannah Montana is pretty much on hiatus right now since Dad is touring. Living with Jackson isn't hell like I thought it'd be, but it still sucks. Schoolwork already feels a hundred times harder, and…I don't know…"

Oliver concerningly pulled her closer.

Miley sighed and looked up at him. "I just want everything to go back to the way they were."

"With Hannah Montana?"

"With everything."

"It's alright, Miles. Come here."

Oliver pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll work things out. You always do." He glanced at his watch as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, I've gotta go now, but I'll call you later, alright? As soon as I get off of work."

"Yeah. Got it. Ttyl."

Miley pulled out her iPod, turned around and began walking home. She glanced back, and saw Oliver making sure she was getting home safely. She smiled. _I don't know what I did to deserve him in my life, but I know I wouldn't know what to do without him. If only I didn't have to pretend that I don't love him._

Oliver watched as Miley walked away and laughed at how she overanalyzed everything. _God she is so cute when she gets all worked up. I guess I should soak up the "feel better" talks while I still can. Soon she'll be running off to Josh about her problems, and the only person I'll be telling to get over it is myself._

A/N: I feel so horrible when I don't update, but junior year is kicking my behind into oblivion, where I can't update. But here's another chapter, I hope yall enjoy. Reviews are the best. I appreciate them like no other.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These things become rather redundant after a while don't they. Oh how I wish I could make them more creative. ;

**NOTE: Editing this only to add my note is a total shameful move on my part to get this to be on the first page of the HM category again. And I'm sorry for that. But my self-esteem was kinda dropping when this was up 3 days and no one had peeked at it? I updated for you guys… Read, please? & review to let me know if anyone is still reading this…Please and thank you. ;**

**Chapter 8**

It was 11:32 P.M. when Oliver finally turned the key into the lock at his house. As expected, the living room was dark, his parents were already asleep. He was surprised though, to see his bedroom light on. What the hell? Had someone broken in? He had to go see and make sure his parents…were his parents alright?

He quietly shut the door and walked up the stairs to his room. He said a silent prayer that his mom was just putting away clothes or something, and peeked into the room.

He saw Miley lying on his bed, watching a video on her iPod. She was in her pajamas. She was wearing her gym clothes. Wait no…_his_ big shirt and her gym shorts.

"Miley!?! What are you doing here?"

She glanced over at him, and pointed to her headphones. "I. CAN'T. HEAR. YOU."

He put down his bag and board (which he had thought of using as a weapon against the earlier-assumed criminal) and walked over. He took the headphones off of her head and asked again. " I asked what are you doing here."

"Well my parents were really in love one night…and then…"

"More immediate 'here' please?"

"Oh. Well. I was bored, came here. Baked cookies with your mom. Thought you'd be off work earlier. Had dinner with your parents. We played LIFE, you still weren't home. Your mom invited me to sleepover. I called Jackson. He obviously didn't mind me not coming home. I went on myspace, updated my iPod, then just started watching videos. Then you came home and interrupted. How was work?"

"Umm. Fine, I guess. And ahem…my shirt?"

"Didn't feel like going home for pajamas, or sleeping in my clothes. I thought I had my gym stuff, but I haven't washed my shirt yet, only my shorts. So I found one in your top drawer. Next to some very naughty naughty things." Miley winked.

"WHOA, you went in my stuff. And those are not MINE thanks. They're Ryan's!"

"Oh don't blame it on your older brother. He's in college scoring babes, he doesn't need those."

Oliver looked at her with a face of disgust. "Let's just drop it, yeah?"

"So anyways –," Miley started.

"Shh, I thought I heard a knock."

Sure enough, the knock was repeated, and Oliver went downstairs. "Stay here, Miles."

Oliver started down the stairs, and disobeying his warning, Miley followed.

He opened the door as she waited on the stairs.

"Hey Oliver!" came a high pitched voice from the doorway.

"You forgot your beanie in my car."

"Oh. Thanks Melanie. You could've just given it to me tomorrow…" replied Oliver.

"Yeah, I guess. But I just felt like dropping it off now. Mind if I come in?" the Melanie girl asked while trying to get in past the door. She started walking in when she caught a sight of Miley on the staircase.

"Whose this? Your cousin?" she asked Oliver as she looked Miley up and down.

"No. Name's Miley. His **best friend** since ever. Anyways, we were just about to jump into bed now weren't we Oliver? So nice of you to drop off his beanie. He'll see you at work. Bye."

Melanie looked offended, and turned to Oliver.

"She's right Melanie. We were gonna go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the hat."

"Ahuh." Melanie replied through pursed lips as she walked out the door.

"Who is _that_?" asked Miley, making a weirded out face.

"My coworker Melanie. She gave me a ride home," Oliver responded as they walked to the kitchen to get some milk and cookies.

"How…nice of her. Now I only say this out of love, but isn't she a bit too…uhh…_easy_ for you?"

"Miles. C'mon. Be nice."

"I'm just saying…she was ready to jump right into bed with you. And I always thought you were a man of more class. SIGH."

"I'm telling you, Miles, I have no interest in her. First, weren't you the one who told her _we_ were just about to 'jump into bed'? And second, why do you care? Someone's not getting jealous are they?" Oliver asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please. I'm just watching out for you. I wouldn't wanna see you lower your standards. And yeah…what will happen to _us_ time if you get a girlfriend?"

Oliver sat there thoughtfully for a few moments. "You're right. I wouldn't need you anymore. "

Miley stared at him, shocked. Oliver swooped in at this moment and threw her small frame over his shoulder.

"I guess I'd just have to take you and drop you off at Goodwill or something." Oliver smirked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Miley shrieked.

"Miles…my parents are asleep remember?"

Miley grumbled, wanting to get down, but not wanting to wake the Okens.

After Oliver made it up the stairs with ease, he threw Miley onto his bed.

"Alright. Time for sleep."

Miley pouted at him, but knew she was tired after the long first week of school.

Oliver closed his door, turned off his computer, and began to get ready for bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got in next to Miley. He leaned over and set his alarm clock.

"I'm still mad at you, ya know?" she stated, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know, Miles."

She moved around for a bit until she found a spot on his shoulder to sleep. "Good. As long as you know."

Oliver laughed at her actions and reached over to turn off the lamp. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be sleeping in his bed since she had a boyfriend, but he would be stupid to ruin this perfect moment with the girl of his dreams.

A/N: How's we liking it? Read & Review my loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, you would see my huge grin after each episode. Damn shame you haven't seen it yet, huh?**

**I love you all for reviewing ever so quickly. You guys are dolls. Pretty much the only reason I keep writing, too. And keep writing, cause I love your stories as well!**

_Oliver laughed at her actions and reached over to turn off the lamp. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be sleeping in his bed since she had a boyfriend, but he would be stupid to ruin this perfect moment with the girl of his dreams._

Chapter 9 

_Mileys POV_

I woke up, feeling like I had just had one of the best nights of sleep in a while. What time was it anyways? I finally opened my eyes to look at my alarm clock.

_I'm at Oliver's house. Oh yeah, I slept over. _

_10:32? Oh god, I must have slept in. Wait, where's Oliver? He usually sleeps in more than I do. Maybe he's downstairs._

Isat up and got off of his bed. I felt a shiver run through me. I always hate getting out of the blankets. I decided to go find one of Oliver's hoodies. I shuffled around in his closet and pulled out a brown Volcom hoodie and put it on. _It's big, but it'll do._

I was about to walk out the door when I saw a piece of paper on the desk that read " MILES" in metallic sharpie. Figuring it was from Oliver, I picked it up and opened it.

_Senorita,_

_Way to sleep in. You sleep like a log, you know that?_ _Anyways, I have work today, but I think I told you that last night. I'm opening so I have to be there by 9:30. I get off at 4:30, so let's meet at Rico's at 5. See you later._

_El hombre de misterio_

I laughed at his signature. He always left notes with weird names. Once I had been Elmo and he Big Bird. Another time I was Mademoiselle and he had added an "I" to his name, making it Olivier, accent on the oh-liv-e-ay.

I tossed the note into my backpack and began to make my way downstairs. I would grab a quick cup of juice and then go home.

"Hey sweetie, get some good sleep?" came a cheery voice from the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Oken. And yes, I did."

"You hungry, love?'

"Ahhh…I'm alright. I will take a glass of orange juice though."

"Well I can definitely get that for you."

"Here you go."

I took the glass from her and told her thanks.

"Mind if I turn on the TV, Mrs. O?"

"No problem, hun."

I turned it on and went to MTV2. Coincidentally, the acoustic performance of "You'll Never Know" with Hannah Montana and Jesse McCartney was on. I laughed in my head, it was always weird seeing myself on TV when I was any place other than home.

"You know, you kind of look like her. Except you're way cuter, blonde girls are too overrated." She winked at me.

"Heh. Thanks, Mrs. O. Too bad I can't sing though." I laughed in my head at the fact that someone, even someone so close to me, couldn't pin me as Hannah Montana.

I took a final gulp of my juice and set it down.

"Well, I'm done with my juice now. Just let me wash the glass and I'll be going home now."

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it here, I'll get to it. I'll see you later sweetie."

She came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave her a hug.

I ran back up to Oliver's room and began getting my stuff together. It wasn't much, just my clothes and backpack from school. I figured I would stay in my clothes. Oliver wouldn't care about his sweatshirt _too _much, and no one would care if I was walking around in my gym shorts. This _is _Malibu. I grabbed my bag and went out the door, making sure to say bye to Mrs. Oken again.

Once I got home, I opened the door to an empty house. I figured Jackson was out trying to impress some girl, and didn't even bother to check for a note. I threw my bag on the floor and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something good.

I stopped on Showtime, where they were showing "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days".

"I love this movie! It's so cute," I said to no one in particular.

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off, signaling I should be getting ready to go meet Oliver. _I guess I fell asleep during the movie. Thank God for our energy saving mode on our TV. If the TV was still on while I was sleeping…Dad will kill me over the bill._

I was still sleepy, and still a little lazy, so I decided against changing, which I had earlier hoped to do. _Oh well, it's not like Oliver would notice if I was dressing up for him anyways._

I grabbed my bag, laughing at the fact that I was wearing the exact same outfit, with the exact same bag as when I had come into the house. I locked the door and went down the porch. I took out my iPod and looked to the right and left of the street. I could take either the short way, or the fast way home. Checking the time, I saw it was still a bit early and opted for the longer route, deciding that some alone time with me and my music would be good for me.

_Ugh…I don't even know how to sort out my feelings lately. All these damn hormones. I hate being a teenage girl Gosh, I go out into the world and play it off like I'm this happy go lucky girl. I want everyone to think that my constant smile is genuine happiness. If they only knew though. I use sarcasm as a way of self-defense and not having to show people how I really feel. I secretly want most what I can't have. Why can't I ever be happy with what I do have? Why is it never good enough for me? I'm so damn unsure of everything lately. I often lose sight of things. I lose self-confidence so easily, even if it may seem like I don't have a self-conscious bone in my body. I know I'm not the kind of person I thought I'd be. I know I'm not the kind of person that people think they see. My life has become one constant question. God…I don't know I've become so lost in life. How is it that everything has gone by so quickly? How is it that time slips by me so fast that I barely have time to grasp hold of anything anymore? I'm a freaking junior in high school. I'm sixteen. I don't want this to be happening. Do you know why? Because I'm dead scared of the future. I don't want things in my life to change – _

"Miley!"

I looked over and there was Josh. _Great…I was on such an inner thought roll. Oh well, he's my boyfriend. Just cause I don't genuinely love him doesn't mean I shouldn't be totally cold towards him._

"Hey you!"

He came over and picked me up, spinning me around in a hug.

"What's up, baby?"

_Ugh…I hate pet names_. "Nothing much. Just on my way home. Feel like resting today. You?"

"I was going to go meet my boys, but they can wait. Wanna sit down?"

"Sure…"

"I love that we live in Malibu. We can stop and sit anywhere."

"Ahuh…"

He sat down in the sand and I figured I should follow.

"So…" I started.

All of a sudden, Josh quickly grabbed me and began kissing me roughly. I struggled to gasp for air, and finally elbowed my way out.

"Josh! What are you doing? Not so rough…" I complained.

"Sorry, baby. You just look so good right now. I can't help myself. I'm so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend like you."

He reached for my chest and began to try rubbing my chest.

I instantly slapped him hard against his cheek.

He stopped and stared at me, his face unreadable.

_Oliver's POV_

I took another sip of my lemonade and threw it away. I wasn't that thirsty anyways. I only ordered it because I knew Miley would want some. Where is she anyways? It's 5:20 already. She's never late. In fact, she's always early.

I decide to call her, but her phone goes straight to voicemail.

I call her Hannah phone, knowing she always picks that one up.

And yet I'm faced with hearing "You'll Never Know", her latest single.

My heartbeat instantly picks up.

_Oh God Miley…where are you?_

**A/N: How'd you like it guys? I'm getting better at updating right? Well, I'm trying to anyways. And I realize that Oliver's mom is pretty out of character in this fic…but hey. Alright, read, review, the whole shebang. It'd all be much appreciated. **

**P.S. You all are pretty much the greatest readers/reviewers I could ever ask for.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislaimer: H to the a to the double n-a-h, m to the o-n-t-a-n-a. Is a show I do adore, but it doesn't belong to me. ; Neither does anything else I may mention in here that is a product, song, TV show, movie reference, etc.**

_I call her Hannah phone, knowing she always picks that one up._

_And yet I'm faced with hearing "You'll Never Know", her latest single._

_My heartbeat instantly picks up._

_Oh God Miley…where are you?_

**Chapter 10**

_Oliver's POV_

I grab my bag and board and start heading towards Miley's house. _It's okay Oliver. She probably just fell asleep or something. Or maybe, her dad came back early and surprised her. "_What about her phone, stupid?" asked the devil of my conscience. _Maybe she's in another room, stupid! Oh gosh, am I really arguing with myself?_

I reached Miley's house and used the spare key to open the door. "Hey, man! Me & Shelly here are a bit busy, aren't we sweetness?" came a voice I knew too well.

"Yeah yeah Jackson," I answered.

"My name's Shirley you jerk!"

"He doesn't care what your name is," I heard myself say. "Jackson, where's Miles at? She was supposed to meet me."

"I don't know. Some chick flick was on when I came home, so she must've been here. But I don't have a clue where she is now. Sorry man. Do you want me to try calling her?"

Jackson never got a response, because I was already out the door. I thought of the long route from the Stewart's house. Maybe Miley was somewhere along there. I skated down it, passing by a bunch of our classmates and even some of my co-workers, but no Miley.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was already 6 o'clock, the sun would be setting soon.

_Miles, where are you?_ I asked myself in desperation. I stopped skating and then I had it. I knew where she would be.

I let out a huge sigh as I saw a warm silhouette on that old wooden swing. The sun was going down now, light starting to slowly slip into dark.

I put my things down on the ground and collected my thoughts before saying anything.

"Hey, stranger," I said, knowing that if I said anything else I might overreact and find myself regretting it later.

She lifted her head and turned back to look at me. She managed a weak smile followed with a soft "hi".

I could've asked her where she was. In fact, I should have. I could have gotten angry at her for being late. I could've asked why she didn't pick up either of her phones, or why she didn't call me if she didn't want to meet up. I could've expressed anger, disappointment, or worry. But I didn't. I just started walking towards her. I put a hand on the rope and just gazed into the lake with her.

I looked down and met her gorgeous eyes, glazed with emotion. The next moment was one that I can replay over and over again in the reel of my mind.

She opened up my hand and slid hers to intertwine with mine and said the most heartfelt "thanks" I had ever heard.

And with that she focused her attention back onto the setting sun, before closing her eyes and letting a single teardrop fall down her cheek.

I knew then that whatever had happened had hit her hard, and that she would need time to be able to talk about it. I knew that she would tell me when she was ready. And she knew that I wasn't going to push her for any explanations.

"Wait here, okay Miles?" I asked her, more to let her know than to ask for her permission.

I called Jackson and told him I had found her. I told him that she would be staying at my place that night. He understood and told me to take good care of her.

After hanging up, I walked back over to her. She got up and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back, squeezing her tightly. "Let's go home, okay?" I asked her. All I received was a nod.

I picked up my bag first, then hers, and then my board. With my free hand, I took hers, and we began our walk back to my place.

The walk was silent, but not in the awkward way. The whole time she never let go of my hand, and I never let go of hers. It was unlike any other time we've ever walked together, which I'm still trying to determine as good or bad.

By the time we got back to my house, it was around 7:30. I tried to insist that she eat, but she just kept saying she wasn't hungry. Eventually, I stopped trying and was no longer hungry myself. So we went upstairs back to my room, seeing as both of us had no interest in staying downstairs listening to my parents laugh like hyenas at reality tv.

She sat on my bed and took out her notebook. She began writing, and it seemed like there was no stop to her movement. I knew she would be at it for a while, and went to shower. When I came out, she was already asleep; the notebook and pen had fallen to the ground. I kept my bedside lamp on for her and climbed in. Moving her hair out of her face, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Looking at her face, I saw her look anything different than an angel for the first time. It was as if her pain was taking over, and it seemed as if her whole body was crying. I soon began to feel it, too. And for the first time that night, I slept facing away from her, scared of the pain she was in and how badly I wanted to take all of it for her.

**A/N: Woo. So I haven't written in about 2 months, and you all probably hate me. For those of you that **_**don't**_**, and are only semi-angry/disappointed with me, please review, since obviously you've already read. More to come soon. ; Thanks for reading! Also…keep your eye out these next couple of days…I'm probably going to continue my other stories and maybe start a new one too. ; If all goes well at least. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the rights to Hannah Montana, the rights to Hannah Montana, or at least Moliver! OH! All I want for – you get the idea. ;**

**A/N: This is the exact same author's note I have at the end of this chappie, but it expresses my feelings just the same. "A/N: Sooooooo guys. You all are pretty much the most amazing people in the world. I was sure that I would get more flames than Chili's b/c of my super extended hiatus. And to see all of you who took the time to review and add my story into your alerts just made my day like no other. Seriously, it was like Chrismakwanukahsolstice for me. And because of that, I decided to update ASAP, which is now. Well, **_**my **_**now. Your later. So please review now, since we've seen that its effects include kicking my butt to update faster. ; Once again, I love you all."**

_When I came out, she was already asleep; the notebook and pen had fallen to the ground. I kept my bedside lamp on for her and climbed in. Moving her hair out of her face, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Looking at her face, I saw her look anything different than an angel for the first time. It was as if her pain was taking over, and it seemed as if her whole body was crying. I soon began to feel it, too. And for the first time that night, I slept facing away from her, scared of the pain she was in and how badly I wanted to take all of it for her._

**Chapter 11**

"_Who the hell do you think you are you little whore?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No! I asked you a question! And whose damn jacket are you wearing?"_

"_Calm down!"_

"_No. I don't think I will," he said with a smug look, gripping her forearm until it turned bright red._

"_Please! Stop!"_

"MILES! Wake up!" she heard. "Shhh. Shh. It's alright. I'm here," a comforting voice told her. Oliver rubbed Miley's back until her breathing began to slow down a bit.

"You alright there? You were screaming pretty loudly."

"Ahuh. I'm fine," she replied.

"Okay. Well, don't worry about it. It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah…a bad dream," she answered hesitantly. _Come on Miley, keep your head up. If you don't act like everything's alright, Oliver won't act normally around you anymore. He'll just be concerned and worried all the time. Don't you want him to be his normal self? Yeah, just be normal Miley._

Oliver put his hands behind his head and lay back down onto his pillow. He looked over at Miley, who was still sitting up in what seemed to be a trance. "Anyways, I have the day off today, so the world is our playground, kid." He winked at her, which was received with a giggle.

"There's the Miley I know," he said with a smile.

"What time is it anyways? And where are your mom and dad?" she asked.

"It's actually only about eight. And they're at church. It is Sunday ya know. Then they're going over to Long Beach to visit Ryan for the rest of the day. Why? Is your ideal day spending time with my parents? Not that I don't love them or anything, but I think I'm a little more fun to be around. Wow. My own best friend in the whole entire world thinks I'm boring. Do you mind waiting here while I go find a really high cliff to jump off of?"

"Be quiet. I was just curious. I don't really know what I wanna do today, so let's just go downstairs and eat first or something okay?"

"Anything you want, your highness."

Oliver quickly went to grab a shirt and pulled it over his head before bending his knees and squatting at his bedside. After a few awkward moments, he looked back with a puzzled look. "Hello? Miles? What're you doing?"

"What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing?" she exclaimed.

"Get on. Come on. Jump on the Ollie Trolley," he said with a straight face.

Miley laughed and got on her best friend's back for a piggyback ride. "Don't drop me, okay?"

"Have I ever?" he responded, and then started down the hall and down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Miley looked at the contents on the table. She spotted a red envelope. "Oooh! Netflix! What movie is it?"

"I don't know. Must have come in yesterday while I was at work," said Oliver, who was looking around the cupboards for a pan.

"Eggs, pancakes or French toast?" he asked, holding the pan in his right hand, looking a little bit like a culinary version of the Statue of Liberty.

"Hmmm…French toast! With extra cinnamon please! And it's 13 Going on 30."

"Cool. Mom must have put it on the queue."

"Psh. Like you don't secretly watch and adore chick flicks, weirdo," she said, popping the DVD into the TV.

"Oh no. I, Oliver Oken, fully admit to loving chick flicks. Watching chick flicks enhances my natural born talent at understanding the females."

"Riiiight," Miley responded, rolling her eyes.

He turned on the stove and began getting their breakfast together. He was humming to himself when a few minutes later, he was interrupted.

"But seriously, don't you think Jennifer Garner and Mark Ruffalo are exactly like us except for Lily isn't like Tom-tom, and I'd never ditch you for Ashley and Amber, and I've never even heard of sparkle dust, and we dance way better, and we'd never lose contact, and I'd never ditch you period, and you'd never get married without telling me, and we'd never stop being friends no matter what."

"Oh yeah. Other than those fifty million exceptions, we're _exactly _the same as them," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"You know what? You're a pain. So I'm gonna watch this, and you can go cook."

"Well thanks for your permission, but I'm already done. Between your first and last exception, I was able to mix everything and get the French toast nice and brown." He turned off the fan and moved the pan from the range and the dishes to the sink.

"With extra cinnamon?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"_With_ extra cinnamon. Let's eat!" he said, placing the two plates down.

When they were done, they cleared the table and went to the living room to finish the movie. They sat down on the couch, having to clear some of the pillows off for extra space. When the movie was over, Oliver looked to his left to see Miley asleep.

He leaned over a bit and said, "Hey. You. You're the worst movie date ever. You can't even make it to the end."

She slowly opened her eyes before squinting them again into a glare. "Hey…I'm just really tired," she responded groggily.

"Aaah. It's alright. I'm over it. But…"

"But what?" she asked, worried.

"But I'm still gonna tickle you!" he said, leaning over and tickling her stomach and arms.

"AAAH! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

And suddenly he did.

"Umm. Thanks for the quick response?"

"Miles, where'd you get that bruise from?" he asked, pointing at a spot on her left upper arm.

"Umm. I have no idea." Her response drew nothing but silence.

"Well, nothing to worry about. Anyways, I know what I wanna do today," she said, changing the subject.

"Alright…" Oliver responded, still worried about her arm.

"We. Are going. To go."

"Ahuh…"

"To Disneyland!"

"You're crazy."

"Am not."

"Are too. And here's why." Oliver stood up, obviously to enforce the importance of what he was about to say. "We have school tomorrow, genius. It's Monday. It's about 10:30 now, so when we're done getting ready, it'll be about 11, which means that after the hour or so drive it takes, we'll be there around 12, not leaving much time. Oh. And it's Sunday, which equals way too many kids for my health. Plus, I only started working, so no tengo cha-ching at this momento. There. I'm done," he let out, smiling and looking quite happy with himself.

"Satisfied with yourself?"

"Very."

"Good. So I can now remind you that it is Labor Day weekend, which means no school tomorrow. And I promise I'll get dressed really fast. And I'll help you pay for gas and admission if you want. And most importantly, you said it was _my_ choice. Right? Well, at least you did when -"

"Oh stop it already. I can already sense your lip waiting to begin the pouting. Fine. We'll go alright? But no tea cup rides alright? I get super dizzy. And no embarrassing shows where you volunteer me to go on stage. And no ditching me if you fall in love with some guy walking down towards Adventureland. We clear?"

"As clear as Uncle Earl's car windows after scrubbing em down with raccoon hide."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright, go get ready. I call dibs on bathroom first," he said.

Miley grinned and jumped off the couch onto him, giving him a huge hug. He squeezed her back before saying, "Go! Go! I don't wanna hit traffic!"

Once they had packed their things for the day, they made last minute checks around the house. About to lock the door, Oliver stopped. "Hey, go ahead and get into the car, I forgot my phone."

"Alright, as long as you know it means I get full control of the radio," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand," he laughed, making his way back into the house.

He jogged back up to his room, and looked out the window to see her bobbing her head in the passenger seat of his '68 Mustang, a 16th birthday gift from his grandparents.

"God, she is so beautiful," he whispered to himself. He gazed for a little longer before hearing a buzz on his nightstand. He saw the blinking of his phone. "1 New Message" it read. He opened it up.

"Hey. Thot we were hanging out? U didn't call las nite."

He sighed and quickly replied back "Not 2day" before deleting the message. He ran back out the door and locked up.

"What took so long?" Miley asked as he started up the car.

"Nothing. Just wrote my parents a note in case we hit traffic on the way back."

"Oh alright. Well, anyways, thanks for doing this for me. You're kind of amazing like that you know?" she smiled at him.

"Only cause a little of you rubs off on me each time we hang out," he said, smiling back before backing out of the driveway. His pocket buzzed again, but he ignored it.

**A/N: Sooooooo guys. You all are pretty much the most amazing people in the world. I was sure that I would get more flames than Chili's b/c of my super extended hiatus. And to see all of you who took the time to review and add my story into your alerts just made my day like no other. Seriously, it was like Chrismakwanukahsolstice for me. And because of that, I decided to update ASAP, which is now. Well, **_**my **_**now. Your later. So please review now, since we've seen that its effects include kicking my butt to update faster. ; Once again, I love you all. **

**P.S. Check out "Chance" too! I've finally begun my continuation. ;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hannah series. I sure as heck don't own Miley Cyrus. And although I don't, I would bend over backwards to possess hip-pop semi-rapping star Mitchel Musso's heart. Sigh. Lol. Have any of you seen his performance at Citywalk? If not, go youtube it. Oh yeah, don't own that as well. Sigh.**

"_What took so long?" Miley asked as he started up the car._

_"Nothing. Just wrote my parents a note in case we hit traffic on the way back."_

_"Oh alright. Well, anyways, thanks for doing this for me. You're kind of amazing like that you know?" she smiled at him._

_"Only cause a little of you rubs off on me each time we hang out," he said, smiling back before backing out of the driveway. His pocket buzzed again, but he ignored it._

**Chapter 12**

"Can we please go now?" asked an annoyed Oliver.

"But! But! We haven't even gone in yet!" pleaded Miley.

"But! But! We're in the parking lot so technically we're already in. And the fact that we've been in the parking lot for twenty minutes already is what's driving me insane."

"Come on. Here. If you promise we'll orbit the parking lot one more time, I promise that if in that time we don't find a parking space, we can go back home. Deal?"

"Fine. Can you turn the radio on though? I need to tune out all these soccer moms and stage dads."

"But my iPod's dead," pouted Miley.

"Now Miley. Long, long ago, when dinosaurs walked the earth, there were no iPods. I know! What crazy talk! There was such thing as the ray-dee-oooooohhhh. Now turn it on. Yes! Yes! That button right there!"

"Oh shush. I won't turn it on if you keep teasing me."

_"Welcome to KFLA, the only station bringing you the best of the charts! And now, we're gonna play a song that has been in high demand: the acoustic version of Hannah Montana and Jesse McCartney's "You'll Never Know!"_

_When you walk into the room,_

_It's like the lights turn on._

_And when you go,_

_I look outside and then the sun is gone._

_We say forever it'd be you and me,_

_Best friends from now until eternity._

_For now I guess that's all we'll ever be,_

_Oh but then…_

_Oh but then – _

_It starts with a thought_

_Then oh no, I've been caught_

_You see me smiling to myself_

_And you laugh as I blush_

_Oh I love it so much_

_That you'll never know_

_No you'll never know,_

_That I'm thinking of you…_

_I'm thinking of you._

_You try to get an answer out of me,_

_Keep thinking that you have the strategy._

_To have me spill what I have on my mind,_

_But your guesses are a step behind._

_Forever joking just to make me laugh,_

_Forever you and me, my other half._

_But I have one secret just for myself,_

_A secret meant for me and no one else._

_Cause it starts with a thought_

_Then oh no, I've been caught_

_You see me smiling to myself_

_And you laugh as I blush_

_Oh I love it so much_

_That you'll never know_

_No you'll never know,_

_That I'm thinking –_

_Of you…_

_I'm thinking of you._

"That song just never gets old! Wonder who it was written for! Anyways, we're gonna take a quick break with a message from our friends at Make-a-Moose, but don't turn the dial because we've got more hits on the way!"

Oliver groaned as he saw a parking space clear. He let a few seconds pass, hoping some other cars would rush in to get the spot. And yet it seemed as if he was the only car who needed a space. Miley glared at him, and he reluctantly pulled in.

Miley continued to hum "You'll Never Know," as Oliver turned off the engine.

"That really is a great song, Miles."

She gave him a quick smile.

"I can't believe you wrote it," he said smirking.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny. That song really means a lot to me," Miley said, a little downtrodden at Oliver's joke. They got out of the car and started walking towards the main gate.

"I know. I was just messing around. What or who was the inspiration anyways?" he asked.

"Aaah. I don't even know. Probably just some random guy on the bus or street. It was so long ago," she lied. _Or my best friend. But if you can't tell by now that it was for you, I'm not gonna bothe._ Miley sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she paused. "Just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have today! Let's go!" And she grabbed his hand and began pulling him faster towards the admissions gate.

"Oh boy. Now I'm in for it."

After a full day of rides, food, shopping, followed by more food, and more shopping, parts of the park were beginning to close shop.

"Oh my gosh, it's 9 o' clock!" Miley said, looking at her cell phone.

"It was 6 when I first said we should be leaving," said Oliver.

"Oh hush. We've had a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but you know how I hate driving at night."

"Then I'll drive," said Miley proudly.

"OH no no no. First, you don't even have your permit! Second, you are not touching my baby," protested Oliver.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" whined Miley.

"I don't know, princess. This was all _your_ plan, I was merely your chauffeur."

"No! You were also my packing mule to hold my shopping bags!" she joked.

"Very funny, Miles. But seriously, what are we gonna do?"

She stood for a while silent, before excitedly saying, "Let's go to Downtown Disney!"

"Okay Ms. ADD, plan is to get out of here since they are CLOSING, not spend more time here."

"No Oliver, follow along. It's not that hard. Unless you wanna sleep in the clothes you're wearing now."

"What?"

"We'll just stay here for tonight and leave midday tomorrow. It'll give us enough time to rest, but still get home."

"Okay fine. But no motels okay? I'd like a cockroach free night, thanks."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be totally happy with the room."

_An hour later_

"Tinkerbell? Miles, you said I'd like the room!"

"Well I like it, and we like the same things!"

"Except for Tinkerbell! Are all the rooms here in Disneyland Hotel like this?"

"No. Just the suite reserved for Hannah and other female stars."

"Oh, right. Makes sense. Female. FEMALE."

"You're welcome to get your own room. Of course that means you'd have to use your money that you've been saving up for a new stereo system in your 'baby'."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I'll stay here. But no one knows of this. No one. You realize how a Tinkerbell covered, purple wall will affect my reputation, yeah?"

"Oh most definitely. We're good."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna shower if it's okay with you. Oh, and I call the right hand bed."

"Okey dokes. I'm gonna watch some HBO. Entourage is on tonight."

Oliver stepped into the shower and stood there as he let the water refresh him. He and Miley hadn't actually stayed together, just the two of them before. _Well, there's a first time for everything_, he thought.

"Hey Oliver?" Miley shouted loudly.

"Yeah?" he shouted back through the bathroom door.

Miley opened the door and popped her head in, as Oliver quickly pulled down a towel just in time.

"Thanks for today," she said.

"You're welcome. Now go. God, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

Miley laughed and went back out into the bedroom area. In a few minutes, Oliver came out to see Miley on the bed that he had put dibs on.

"Hey! I called that bed, Miles!" he said, while continuing to dry off.

"I know," she said nonchalantly.

"Then…why are you on it?"

"Cause I'm sleeping here too," she said, giving him a look reserved only for the crazy and stupid.

"Oh okay. Hold on, let me look for something." Oliver's eyes scanned the room until he saw the other bed. "Oh look! There it is! A _second_ bed! Amazing isn't it?"

"But we always share a bed," she said.

"Because we've always only had _one_ bed."

"Oh," she said, before pretending to think for a while. "Then I overrule your call on this bed and double-call it, no call backs!" she said, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"So is that it's gonna go down? Fine. We'll see who wins this one Miley Stewart!" he said before tackling her onto the bed and tickling her. She struggled to get him off as he struggled to make her laugh until her stomach cramped.

When Miley had rolled on top, she turned the tables on Oliver, tickling him in his one and only ticklish spot, his shoulders. He was closing his eyes, waiting for it to be over when she stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Just then, Miley leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He opened up his mouth a bit and began to deepen the kiss. He adjusted his position before moving his hand to hold the back of her head. Miley moved her hands from his upper arm muscles to his stomach when he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I can't do this."

"Is it me?" she asked quietly.

"No, no. You're perfect."

"Then what's wrong?'

"It's just that - " he started, before being cut off.

"Never mind. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have even…yeah. Umm, well, yeah. I changed my mind. You're right, we have two beds, so, I'll be over there if you need me," she said, making her way over to the other bed.

"Miles, just – "

"Gnight, Oliver. And thanks again," she said, before putting her headphones in and tuning out the world.

Oliver sighed as he looked over and saw nothing but her back facing back at him. "It's just that I, never mind. I love you," he said, before going to sleep himself.

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed like I wasn't going to update guys. It was writing out the song that took the longest time. And also, it was the 4****th**** of july on yesterday/Wednesday, so happy independence day. Review please!**

**And, if you have extra time, **another reason why I didn't update was because I had this really strange dream. I had a dream that someone had left a review on my "She's in Love" story saying that "This was probably your worst story. I've read all the Hannah Montana stories and this is just so unoriginal. I'm a fan of your other story Chasing Hearts but this sucks." So after that, I wasn't actually sure if it was just a dream, so I avoided going on or my email for a couple of days.

I know, stupid of me, but that's just how I can get. And yes, I really had this issue. Because honestly, I'm not that creative to come up with this elaborate of an excuse.

So now a quick shameless self-promotion to go ask you to read the 2nd part of "She's in Love" and review if you haven't already.

**Thanks for reading! xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hey guys. I don't own anything here that can be seen, bought, or listened to. Only my ideas, which are free for you to read. ******

**A/N: To my awesome readers: we broke the 100 mark in reviews! Can you freakin believe it? Cause I sure can't. It's pretty unbelievable that anyone would want to read what I consider to be not that great of work. But, I am attached to my story, which is why I continue to do it and put it out there, for both your guyses, and my sake. Anywho, on a bit of a sadder note, I didn't get too many reviews on the last chappie. ******** Tis okay though, because I still have this one for yall. ******** So read on you lovely people.**

"_Never mind. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have even…yeah. Umm, well, yeah. I changed my mind. You're right, we have two beds, so, I'll be over there if you need me," she said, making her way over to the other bed._

_"Miles, just – "_

_"Gnight, Oliver. And thanks again," she said, before putting her headphones in and tuning out the world._

_Oliver sighed as he looked over and saw nothing but her back facing back at him. "It's just that I, never mind. I love you," he said, before going to sleep himself._

**Chapter 13**

Oliver's POV

I woke up and looked over at the radio alarm clock on the bedstand next to me. It read 9:30 in bold red numbers. Oh crap! I thought, I'd slept it. Not too badly of course, but Miley and I still needed to get back home.

Miley. That's right. We had a bit of a fight last night, because. Wait. Did we really kiss? We did. And it was the kind of kiss that romance novelists use for inspiration, the kind they pay the actors big bucks for. It was 180 degrees from the kiss we had shared through a dare made during Amber and Ashley's annual party in the 9th grade. It was the perfect kind. But it was the kind that I had broken off. I wanted to tell Miley why, but she just wasn't in the mood to hear it last night. I guess I can try again now¸ I thought.

But when I turned over onto my side, she wasn't in her bed. I looked around the room and saw a note on the table.

_I went running. I'll be back around 10:30_ _so we can leave. I already ate breakfast, feel free to get your own._

Wow. A bit blunt, I thought. I guess she was still mad at me. And who goes running when they're in Disneyland? I decided I would get dressed and attempt to find her.

After pulling on a hoody and some shorts, I grabbed my phone and wallet, and left our suite.

Where would she go running? Duh, Oliver. Whatever little gym complex they have here. Again, I asked myself why anyone would want to exercise while on vacation.

Once I got into the elevator, I looked at the directory on the side to see which floor the gym was on. I scanned the list which seemed to last longer than one of Mrs. Cunkle's lectures, which was saying a lot. Since the time it took for me read the directory took so long, I kept having to press the doors open button to keep the elevator from moving. Sure I was probably making a whole hell of a lot of people wait, but what I was doing was important.

Great, there were two. I had the Enchanted Recreation Centre on the 9th floor, or the Health and Fitness Centre on the 1st floor. I decided I would work my way down from our floor, the 15th floor.

My first stop was the Enchanted Recreation Centre, which I knew right away was not where Miley would be at. How was I so sure you may be asking yourself. Perhaps it was the average age range of 8 years old, or the numerous workers in overheated character costumes playing around a mini jungle gym. Seeing this, I made my way back over to the elevators. I pressed the button for the first floor, which was newly adorned with the spit from the toddler a couple feet from me. He smiled a wide toothless grin at me, which I knew to be more of a face of satisfaction. He had "shared" a part of himself with me, why shouldn't he be happy?

When we finally did reach the first floor, I had to go to the concierge's desk to ask them which way the fitness centre was. With the kind of cheer that seems like it was mass produced and sold at the World of Disney store, "Alyson" told me to make a left until I reached the end of the hall, where I should then make a right.

When I reached the fitness center, I was anything but happy to see that there were about three floors filled with exercise equipment, and another floor devoted to an Olympic sized pool.

Holy Jesus, how was I going to find her. But then I realized that I could call her phone and pray that her ring tone would be loud enough. I ventured onto the first floor with no luck, so I went up. The second floor was just as unsuccessful, and I began to worry. After about twenty minutes, I still was unlucky, and even more worried.

I walked back out and kept trying to call Miley's phone on the way to the elevator. Finally, the ringing stopped.

"Miles?" I asked, a little too anxiously.

"Who else would it be?" came the all too familiar voice of sarcasm.

"Where are you?"

"At the Coffee House…"

"But you said you were gonna go running in your note."

"And I did. But I finished. Where are you?"

"At the elevators, I was about to go back to the room. I thought maybe you might've gone back there."

"Well, I didn't. But yeah, I'll just meet you there."

"I can wait for you by the elevators if you – "

"It's okay. I'll just see you upstairs."

"Yeah. Okay…Bye, Miles."

And then a click. Oh God, she was _really_ angry this time. I would have to do something really big to make it up to her. And making something up to someone who can have anything she wants under her alter ego is_ not_ easy.

_Third Person POV_

"Oliver! I said I'd meet you upstairs. You didn't have to wait here."

"But I wanted to," Oliver responded, pressing the button.

"Oh. Okay," Miley said as we entered the elevator.

When they reached to our room, it was silent.

"So…how was your run?" Oliver started.

"It was okay. Cleared my mind a bit."

"That's good. You do anything else?" he asked.

"Not really, just went to read some magazines at the coffee shop. You eat?"

"Na…I wasn't really hungry," he replied.

"So…you ready to go back home?" she asked.

"Ready if you are."

"Yeah, I just needa pack up my stuff."

"Same here. Umm…Miley…about last night…"

"Oliver. Just drop it okay? It was a total spur of the moment, stupid, misjudged, mistake."

"Well when you put it like that, I really feel like I have to apologize…"

"Oliver."

"Sorry, you're right. Look, I just don't it to be awkward for us or anything okay? I just wanna make it alright. Can you forgive me for what I did last night to make this whole thing awkward?"

She looked at him and crinkled her nose. Then, she ran over to him and engulfed as much of him as she could in her small arms in a big hug. Oliver sighed, relieved that everything was fine between them again.

_Three hours later_

"Should your car be making those noises?" Miley asked Oliver.

"Umm…no. They've never made them before. Umm. I'll just pull off onto the next exit okay? Don't worry, we'll still make it home on time."

"Okay. Your call," she said.

_Half an hour later_

A tow truck approached and Oliver spoke to the driver to get the details. He thanked the driver and got into the taxi next to Miley.

"538 First Street in Huntington Park," he told the driver.

"What? Huntington Park?" Miley exclaimed.

"Apparently, since my car is a so-called 'retro' type of car, the closest place that someone can look at it is in Huntington Park."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Are you sure it wasn't just gas?"

"If it was we wouldn't be going to Huntington Park."

"Fine. At least they have some decent shopping there."

"See. There's always a brighter side to life. And speaking of brighter…if there _is _a problem with my car and th – "

"Done. As long as you pay it back before the end of the year."

"Thank you, thank you, Miles. And don't worry, we'll make it home on time."

In a couple of minutes, the driver pulled to a stop and turned around. "We're here, sir," he said.

"Oh thanks," responded Oliver. "How much?"

"Let's call it 25 even, yeah?"

"Uhh, sure." Oliver digged into his pocket and pulled out two tens and a five. "Thanks for the lift," he said politely.

"Don't worry about it kid, it's my job," the taxi driver winked.

Oliver and Miley made their way out of the taxi to the trunk to grab their things. They walked over to the auto shop and Miley sat down on a bench outside.

"I'll just wait here with our things," she said.

"Okay. You gonna be alright?'

"Don't worry. We've got a clean line of sight. No escaping your eyes for me."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Miley took out her iPod which she had charged in their suite and put it on shuffle. Some Jason Mraz came on and she sighed. There was definitely nothing more soothing and relaxing that she could want at that moment. She got a text on her phone and reached into her pocket to check who it was from.

"Hey Miley. Hows Disneyland wit Ollie?" asked Lily.

Miley quickly replied "Good. Txt u l8r."

Oliver walked out with a man that Miley assumed to be the owner of the shop.

"So I'll take a quick look, son, and then I'll let you know what we're looking at. I've got all of your information, so feel free to hang out around the area while I get to work. Keep your phone on, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks, Joe, sounds great. We'll see you in a bit."

Oliver walked towards Miley and began to tell her what the situation was.

"I heard," she responded. "Uhh..can we ask him to watch our stuff? I wanna go shopping but I don't wanna carry this around with us."

"Sure, I'll go bring it in." With that, Oliver grabbed their things and brought it over to Joe, who Miley saw nod understandingly.

_An hour later_

Miley and Oliver sat outside of one of the local Starbucks when his phone went off. Oliver picked up his phone, and nodded every few seconds, leaving Miley to wonder what was going on on the other side of the line.

Once he closed his phone, Miley asked him who had just called.

"That was Joe. And…uhhh, you may not wanna hear this," Oliver said slowly.

"Just go."

"Well, he says I need an oil change and a part for my engine that's a bit faulty. A part that is in the next town over that he can pick up tonight and have my car done by tomorrow. But no sooner than tomorrow morning around 8ish."

Miley sat for a while just glaring at Oliver before mocking his voice in a high pitched fashion. "Don't worry, Miles, we'll make it home on time. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Don't worry about the time Miles."

"Look, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do about it."

"You're right. But _I _can call my daddy to come pick me up. Which I will. So there."

"You mean Jackson? Cause I doubt your dad's gonna drop everything right now."

"UGH. I hate you. You're right. Ugh, Oliver! We're gonna miss school. We're gonna be stuck out here! I just wanna go home!"

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I had a brief thought about a bus, but that would probably suck majorly. So I guess that means another hotel stay tonight?"

"Yeah, I think it might," Oliver sighed.

"Alright…let's go."

Once Miley and Oliver had located a room at the local Clarendon Hotel, they caught a taxi over. Once settled in, they ordered some room service and talked about how their day trip had turned into this huge adventure. Afterwards, Oliver watched some OnDemand movies as Miley had her notebook out and headphones on, working on her music. The time was around 10 and both were getting pretty tired. Both had showered and changed into somewhat clean clothes (thanks to the washer and dryer on the first floor).

"Hey Miles?"

"Yeah?" she responded from her bed, still hunched over her notebook.

"You getting in?" Oliver asked, while patting the spot next to him.

Miley hesitated, before giving him a small smile and walking over. "Fine, but no trying anything funny, yeah?"

"Oh no worries. Just best friends, you and me."

"Yeah…just at least until we're twenty seven and we possibly aren't already married," she said.

"Right. Because in that case, we'll get married, cause who better than to get married to if we haven't already found that special someone?"

"Exactly," she said, nestling in onto his shoulder.

"Night, Miles."

"Night, Oliver. I love you."

"Love you too."

_The next day_

Just like he said, Joe had came through with Oliver's car part and had the car ready for their pick up by 8 o'clock sharp. They thanked him profusely before getting in and making their way back to Malibu.

"9:16," Oliver said, reading the clock on his radio. "Not too bad."

"Huh?" Miley asked, picking her head up off of Oliver's shoulder where she had dozed off for a quick nap.

"We're at school now, Miles. And it's 9:16, so we're only about an hour or so late."

"Oh, okay. Are we going in?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Oliver and Miley began to spin a long story of an excuse to the office manager, knowing she would write them passes just to get them to shut up.

After stopping by their lockers to grab some things quickly, they made their way to Ms. Cunkle's class and took a deep breath before knocking. As she opened the door, they took the slow tardy kids walk of shame into the classroom.

"Mr. Oken and Ms. Stewart. I'm sure the class would love to hear just as much as I would where you two have been," began their most-dreaded teacher.

"Yeah…" came a voice from a small girl in the back of the room.

But her voice went ignored as Miley and Oliver looked at each other and started.

"Weeeeeellllll – "

**A/N: Sorry if my updates aren't **_**as**_** often as I'd like. But at least once a week ain't too bad right, guys? Okay, well thanks for reading, and please review. Since you're already here. I mean come on, think of all the review elves that you make happy everytime you click on that irresistible grey button right there to your left. See you all next chapter! xxoo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana? Yeah. Not mine. It'd be wicked if it were though wouldn't it?**

"_Mr. Oken and Ms. Stewart. I'm sure the class would love to hear just as much as I would where you two have been," began their most-dreaded teacher._

_"Yeah…" came a voice from a small girl in the back of the room._

_But her voice went ignored as Miley and Oliver looked at each other and started. _

"_Weeeeeellllll – "_

**Chapter 14**

"Oh never mind. Just take your seats and take out your textbooks. We were on page 243 before we were so _rudely _interrupted. And don't bother seeing me after class, I'd really rather not know what kind of trouble you two were digging yourselves into," said Ms. Cunkle.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and shared a brief giggle before making their way to their seats. Each took out their books and attempted to get through some introduction to ions and bonding. But these were only attempts as both kept looking back at one another as they shared knowing laughs and inside jokes about their trip.

The bell rang and all the students in the room scurried to get their things into their bags.

"AHEM. Now unless things have changed, as I recall, the bell does not excuse you. I do. So sit back down." Once all the students had taken their seats again, Ms. Cunkle began. "So I'd like for you all to have those critical analysis questions at the end of the section done for me by tomorrow. You can now leave."

Miley walked up to Oliver's desk, who was still gathering his things. "I'm gonna go stop by my locker first before next period. If I'm not at your locker in five, I'll just see you in class, yeah?"

"Sounds good. What do we have next again?"

"U.S. History with Mr. Bell, ya goof," Miley said, laughing.

"Well I knew that. Just wanted to make sure you did."

"Right…" Miley laughed, walking off.

Oliver was left smiling at his best friend as he walked to his locker. He was surprised to see someone standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey," said a small girl, whose loose, blonde waves were pulled to the side, exposing her grey eyes, which were now examining Oliver's face intently.

"Oh, hi, Danielle."

"So…were you with Miley this weekend?"

"Ahuh," he replied, fumbling around in his locker as to avoid her gaze.

"So that's why we couldn't hang out?"

"Well, yeah. But we'd planned something way back, so I couldn't break my plans with her."

"Look, I know she's like…your best friend or whatever, but –"

"Ummm, HEY THERE," a third voice chimed in. "Best friend what?"

"Oh hey Miles. This is Danielle. My," he cleared his throat. "Girlfriend."

Miley just stared blankly at Oliver for a second before turning her head to the blonde girl a few feet from her. She faked a smile, not caring to make it seem sincere. "Hey, so nice to finally meet you. Oliver's told me all about you."

Miley turned her gaze back to Oliver. "Well, I know how much you've been wanting to spend time together with um, Danielle here, so… I'll see you in class. Bye yall."

Oliver silently cursed himself. He should've known Miley would find out sooner or later. _You are doomed to forever be a donut aren't you, Oliver. Way to win over her heart. It may suck, but moving on is the only option. It's not like you and Miley could ever work out._

"So like I was saying, Oliver – " He was brought back to the present when Danielle started speaking again.

"I was saying that I know she's your best friend or whatever, but at some point, there's gonna need to be a shift in priorities. So. You working after school today?"

"Ahuh."

"Good. I'll go with you there right after school so we can start looking at things for the homecoming dance. Gotta go now. See you BF." With that, she gave Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel to head to class.

Oliver slowly stuck his head in his locker to release a silent yell. Homecoming? That was two or three months away. When he had asked Danielle out, he hadn't actually thought out how long he intended to be with her. It was a spur of the moment, "she's cute and actually flirting with me, so I might as well ask her out" kind of thing.

When he heard the warning bell, he quickly shut his locker and started heading to history. He saw Miley and yelled out for her, only to see her turn the corner towards the back entrance of the school. He considered following her, but came upon the realization she could potentially just be heading to a bathroom he wasn't aware of. _Girls_, he thought, as he shook his head and took his seat.

**A/N: So I realize this is **_**waaaay**_** overdue, and rather short as well. :[ I however felt that you all might be happier with at least a **_**little **_**bit o' something than nothin at all. So here's my attempt to win over your guys' (is that a word? I've always wondered..) hearts. My new years resolution? Shorter chappies…more frequent updates. **

**My crappy attempt at excuses…Senior year sucks like a Dyson vacuum. The holiday season was absolutely insane this year. College apps were the death of me. & I've been lurking around fictionpress and had attempted some things to write on there. At this moment, nothing I'm really happy with, but if I do eventually post anything there…maybe I'll let you guys know. ;**

**Current addictions: Twilight book series by Stephenie Meyer & Jason Mraz's Winter Wonderland video on YouTube.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana…I'd be making so much bank right now with the tour...video games…books…clothes, etc. But I'm not. And everything else too that you may have seen advertised or in a store…Yeah. Not mine. I **_**do **_** however happen to own a secret brownie recipe that could possibly top sales of cheese jerky. :**

**Oh yeah, special quick thanks to Kumori Dragon, whose review I **_**almost**_** printed out and framed as it was my main kick in the butt to get back on here and write.**

**To all my other reviewers as well – your support is pretty much sweeter than an open jar of honey on a hot summer's day in Georgia.**

_When he heard the warning bell, he quickly shut his locker and started heading to history. He saw Miley and yelled out for her, only to see her turn the corner towards the back entrance of the school. He considered following her, but came upon the realization she could potentially just be heading to a bathroom he wasn't aware of. Girls, he thought, as he shook his head and took his seat. _

**Chapter 15**

"No, no, no, no, no," Miley said as she pouted and stared longingly through the passenger side window of Oliver's car.

She slumped down onto the concrete and placed her bag next to her. She then propped her elbow up to support her head as she tried to breathe.

"Everything is O-K, Miley, you'll think of something smooth. You're an international pop star for Pete's sake!" she told herself encouragingly.

"Who also talks to herself…" she trailed off, before attempting to blow at a stray piece of hair that was currently covering her eyes.

She took a deep sigh, then stood up and went back into the school building, thinking of what she would say as she walked in late to class.

Once she got there, she began to hyperventilate for a couple of seconds. When she entered the classroom, she would need to look out of breath to make it seem like she had hurried as fast as she could back to class. She turned the knob.

"Miss Stewart? Late to my class? That's different of you," said Mr Bell.

She gestured for him to come closer before speaking in a hushed tone. "I had some uh..girl issues to take care of, but I got here as fast –"

She stopped as Mr. Bell raised a knowing hand. "It's fine Miss Stewart. Just take your seat."

"So…what'd I miss?" she said as she tapped Oliver's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh nothing much, just the warm-up on the board," he said glancing back at her. "Where were you anyways? I saw you leaving…"

"Girl stuff," she stated matter-of-factly, before starting to work on the warm-up.

_I knew it!_ Thought Oliver. _Good thing I didn't try to follow her. Gross._

Class went by soon enough and Miley and Oliver were headed to Gym.

Miley let out a heavy sigh, which startled Oliver out of his as-of-recent, normal and reoccurring dazes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate having Gym right before lunch. When I eat, I can feel the sweat from gym class just slow-cooking into my skin."

"Man it sucks to be a girl," he said. "Us men, we don't even think about things like that."

"Which is why you always smell," she said with a smile.

She had just lied though. In fact, she loved Oliver's scent so much she often found herself smelling his jackets, or inhaling the scent off of his pillows. Everytime they hugged, she would let herself stay there just so she would have more time to memorize his distinct smell.

"Miles? Did you hear what I just said?" Oliver questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, something about how you men are real beasts."

"Or about what you wanted to do for lunch. Same thing though," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Just. Thinking. And uh…I don't know…let's roam around Ocean Avenue and see what catches our eye."

"Sounds good."

They approached the gym doors and saw some guys crowded around Josh.

"So, what's the deal with you and Josh, Miley?" Oliver turned and saw that Miley had already run off to the girls changing room.

"Hey Owen! Where's your little bitch friend?" called out a voice Oliver had distinctly labeled in his mind as enemy number one: Josh.

Oliver walked closer and asserted himself into the circle. "Excuse me? And it's Oliver."

Josh smiled and continued. "I was just telling these guys about how the little slut friend of yours couldn't stop asking for it. Broke my arm in the process while I was, well, you know, showing her a good time. Real flexible, too."

He laughed and turned to pound fists with his main follower, but that was a mistake. Maybe if he had kept his eyes straightforward, he would've seen Oliver's fist coming at him.

Maybe.

**A/N: Wow. See how much I love you guys? I wrote this write after posting Chapter 14. I'm ****quite proud of myself actually. ****Must be guilt or something about a what…****five month hiatus? I know, stone me now. Or later suppose…until I finish the story at least.**** Lol.**

**I realize I never even asked you all to review in Chap 14, so I will now.**

**WANTED FOR EXCHANGE: REVIEWS FOR UPDATES! (smiley)**

**By the way, I just found out that my smileys don't work when I upload them to What a bummer. From now on, expect to see (smiley) written out like this in my author notes. **

**Anywho, there's the review button. Please&thankyou.**


End file.
